Back to 1885
by BackTo1955
Summary: 17 year old Jules accidently goes back to 1885 and saves Clara, causing Clara and Doc not to fall in love. Now he needs to get them back together before he disapears. Will he fix the problem or cause another one?
1. Chapter One

-New 1997-

**Chapter One:**

"Marty! Marty? Anyone home?" Jules peeked into the McFly house, realizing no one was there. "That's weird." Jules puts down his backpack and walked to the kitchen where he usually saw Marty eating breakfast in the morning. Today, no one was there. "Must have had to go to work early." He was on his way to grab his backpack when he stopped dead in front of a row of pictures. Most of them were of Marty and Jennifer, but there was one in the middle that Jules remembered seeing before, but never noticed it on the table. It was a picture of Doc and Marty in 1885.

"Wow, I can't believe I never noticed this!" Jules said excitedly. He picked it up and tapped his finger on Marty and Doc's picture. "This is what they looked like in 1985... Good looking guys." He set it down and went back to his backpack, catching a glance at the clock on his way. "Holy cow it's 8:25! I'm late for school!"

He was out and about in the street in only a few seconds, running as fast as he could towards the school. He didn't want to get into trouble with Mr. Strickland again. Marty had told him about his father, who was principle when he was in High School and when his parents were in high school back in 1955. His son looked almost exactly like him, as Jules expected. When he finally started running up the stairs, it was deserted. "Oh great." He thought.

He slowed to a walk, but before he got to the door the door opened, and a girl his age stood in front of him. Jules sighed in relief when he realized it was just his girlfriend, Karla, and not Mr. Strickland. Karla and Jules met each other is the strangest way, almost like the story his mother and father told him about how they met. Karla had been on roller blades, skating down a hill. Jules had heard her screaming when she couldn't stop, and he races up to her on his bicycle. He had helped her by giving her directions to skate over to the grass where it wouldn't hurt if she fell. When he rode over to her to see if she was ok, it seemed as if it was destiny that they were meant to be in love.

"Hey Karla!" Jules said happily, but she shushed him.

"Strickland is looking for you!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the other direction. "Follow me."

The two of them went through a back door and down a quiet hallway together, not making a sound until they were sure they wouldn't get caught. "Ha! We made it!" Jules said happily, putting his arm around Karla.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." said a voice behind them, so surprising that they both stopped dead. The principle walked in front of them, blocking their path. He crossed his arms and tried to look at both of them in the eyes, but Karla was looking down at her feet. "Well, Mr. Brown, it is nice to see you here today."

"Uh... nice seeing you too... Sir..." Mr. Strickland turned to his girlfriend, who slowly looked up at him, trying not to look upset or scared.

"Detention for both of you." He said sharply, smirking as he watch both of their jaws drop.

"Mr. Strickland, that's not fair, Karla was here on time!" Jules protested, but he would have none of it.

"Maybe if she didn't hang around with a family of nutcases these kinds of things wouldn't happen!" he said. "Here's a nickel worth of advice, Miss Carton," he pointing a finger at Jules as he talked. "This Brown family is made up of dangerous nutcases. You hang around with them, and you'll end up in big, big trouble." He gave Jules a small push, then he left, not taking back his detention. A few more steps down the hall, he turned back and said, "No Brown in history has ever avoided causing trouble!"

Jules saw his girlfriend staring at him, and he decided to turn around and walk away so she didn't see how upset he was. He shoved his hand in his pockets, only to find he had an extra nickel there. He took it out as he paused before entering his first class. He flipped the nickel up in the air, and before it fell back into his hand he said, "Well, history is going to change."

"How dare he insult my family like that!" Jules exploded as he walked out of the school later that day with Karla. "GRRR, who does he think he is?"

"I think he takes his job too seriously," Karla said. "My great-great-grandfather was a school master and he never acted that way!"

"I think you're right." Jules put his arm around her, glad that she was there to make him feel better. "Well, at least I'll be able to forget about all this when we go on our trip to 1965." He smiled, but he noticed that Karla wasn't. "What?"

"Does your dad know about us taking the time train?" she bit her lip, looking nervous.

"Are you kidding? Not ever Verne knows! He would defiantly tell on me."

"He's just trying to make sure you don't get into trouble." She pointed out, but Jules just snorted.

"He doesn't do a very good job of it." He sighed, his mood dropping below angry again. His girlfriend noticed this, and decided to try to make him feel better again. "Come on Jules, don't get upset again." She leaned over to kiss him when he finally smiled again, but they were suddenly interrupted by a horn. Karla sat up, suddenly startled, realizing it was her dad's horn. "Oh shoot. It's my dad. I have to go." She gave him a weak smile and kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Jules nodded and watched his girlfriend leave. He watched her with a dreamy look on his face until she was out of sight. He was about to sigh again, but his brother suddenly popped up behind him.

"YOU'RE planning on taking your girlfriend on a trip through time?" he said, sounding as if it was Christmas morning, and smiling as if he had just gotten the best gift of all.

"What? What the heck are you talking about, Verne?" Jules said gloomily, starting to walk down the street towards their house.

"I heard you talking to Karla." Verne ran backwards in front of his brother, trying to get him to confess.

"I didn't say anything like that to Karla! She doesn't even know about time travel! You must be hearing things."

"No, my dearly beloved brother, I do not think I heard things." His smile was so big it was beginning to make Jules sick. He clenched his fists in anger, trying not to punch his brother in the face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I've had a terrible day and I don't need you making it worse!" he pushed passed his brother and started to run as fast as he could, hoping no one in his own house would disturb him once he got home.

As soon as he stepped in the drive way, he knew something was very, very wrong. There was a strange car parked outside, one that he had never seen before. When he got inside, he dropped his backpack in his usual spot, and shuffled into the kitchen, where, to his horror, Mr. Strickland was talking to his parents.

"Mr. Strickland?" Jules expected to hear a thump on the floor, for it felt that his jaw had fell to the floor. His heart pounded. He hadn't told his parents about him being late for school all week because he was visiting the McFly family in the morning.

"Jules..." Mr. Strickland turned to look at his student, a small smirk on his face. He let out a sigh and got up from his chair. "I can't believe that you have been late for school for the last week, without even tell your parents about it," He shook his head at him, pretending to look very, very disappointed. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you, Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Good day. Or good night I should say." Mr. Strickland left, seeing Jules' glare before he got to the door. "Don't glare at me, kid. Just doin' what my wise father told me."

"And what was that?" Jules said, crossing his arms. "Discipline is what the kids need! That's what he said." He finally opened the door behind Jules and left, just as Verne came in.

"Whoa, what's our principle doing in our house?" he said, half laughing about the situation, but when he saw the serious looks on his parents' faces, he frowned. "Did I get in trouble?"

"No," Doc said with a small sigh. "Why don't you wash up for dinner, Verne."

"All right." He dropped his backpack next to his brothers', and walked up the stairs.

"I know what you're going to say, Mom," Jules said as Clara opened her mouth. "I was just visiting the McFly's this week, and I showed up late. You know what, I wouldn't even call it late. I was walking up the stairs before the bell rang!"

"The McFlys? How is Marty doing?" Emmett said, seeming to forget the problem.

"I donno he wasn't at his house." Jules said truthfully. Emmett looked confused for a second, but he then suddenly looked like he got an idea. "Oh, that's right, Jennifer and Marty are on a trip."

"Trip? Did someone mention a trip?" Verne pocked his head out from the stairs, then he walked into the kitchen. "Jules was planning on-"

"VERNE! SHUT UP!"

"Jules!" Clara yelled to make her two sons quiet down for a second. "Verne, we are trying to speak to Jules. Why don't you just take a seat and make no more interruptions."

"But Mom, he wants to-"

"Verne..." Emmett looked down at his son, and he quickly quieted down.

The two parents faced Jules again. "I'm happy you were visiting the Mcflys, but couldn't you have been visiting them after school?" his mom asked.

"No! I had too much homework, and they weren't home."

"We could have invited them for dinner. You should have been more responsible and left them so you would get to school on time!"

"I did!" Jules said. "I really did! But I got... sidetracked on the way to school."

"Oh really... sidetracked by what?" Emmet asked, giving his wife a side glance.

"It wasn't Karla, was it?" Clara asked. "She's a nice girl, and I like her, but you can't let her distract you from school work."

"Well, it sort of was...But it's not what you think!" Jules glared at his brother as he snorted.

"Sorry." Verne apologized.

"You see, there's this guy- a bully, who is always after Karla, and she doesn't like it. When I try to help her, he stuffs me in a locker. It usually takes ten minutes for Karla to open the smashed lock and help me out."

"Sounds familiar." Emmett said, thinking of his best friend, Marty's dad's bully, named Biff.

"He stuffs you in a locker? How awful, how come Mr. Strickland doesn't know about this?" Clara stamped her foot and headed to the door, just checking to see if Mr. Strickland was still there.

"He tries to catch him, but he always catches me instead." Jules said gloomily. "He needs someone to punish, so he just puts me in detention."

"I think we'll need to speak to Mr. Strickland again tomorrow." Emmett said. "What's happening here does not sound very fair."

"Can we eat dinner now?" Verne blurted out, for he was bored.

"Oh, right, yes." Clara came back from the doorway and started to put dinner on the tale.

"So, Verne, what were you trying to tell us earlier?" Clara asked her son as she sat down and started to put food on her plate. Jules gave his brother a glance, glaring at him as hard as he could, trying to scare him from telling them what he heard him tell Karla. Verne wasn't looking at him, though. For a minute he looked confused, as if he didn't remember. Jules was about to sigh in relief, but then his brother remembered.

"Oh yeah! Jules told his girlfriend about the time train and they were going to go back to the 60s for the weekend." Verne talked hurriedly, while stuffing his face because he was so hungry. Forks clattered onto his parents' plates as they both stared at Jules again, who was still glaring at his brother.

"Jules-"

"You know we told you not to tell anyone about that!" Emmett finished Clara's sentence. "And taking her to the sixties? What's going on with you, Jules?"

"Dad! She's my girlfriend! We trust each other a lot, Dad. A LOT. She's honest with me so I was honest with her!"

"How much does she know?" Emmett asked as he and Clara glanced at each other.

"Uh... the whole story."

"GREAT SCOTT, the whole story? Jules, I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to ground you."

"WHAT!?!?" Jules was so mad that he stood up and knocked his whole plate onto the floor. Luckily Einstein ran over and ate it. "But we have a date tomorrow!"

"I can't allow you to go flying around the time line with your girlfriend! It isn't safe!"

"Why not? I wouldn't be able to run into my older self." Jules made a good point.

"You just can't. I've had enough problems happen with the time machine all ready, and I don't want another one."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to cause trouble around here?" Jules shouted, starting to shake from his anger.

"Well, you have started enough trouble all ready." Verne pointed out. Jules pretended he didn't here that as he stormed up the stairs, ignoring the calls from his mom and dad as well. When he reached his room he slammed the door and locked it, finally done with the horrible day that had come to him.


	2. Chapter Two

"_What a horrible day!" Jules shouted as he locked the door and paced his room. He stopped and tapped his fingers on his deck, wondering what to do. "I can't be grounded! What am I going to do all weekend?" He rubbed his chin as he thought a little more, then a sudden idea came to him._

**Chapter Two:**

Jules snuck down the stairs on his tip toes, trying not to make too much noise. Clara was cleaning the dinner table while Verne and Emmett were feeding Einstein. He ran past the kitchen quietly, and over to the back room where the time train was kept. When he finally was inside the room where he thought he wouldn't make any noise, he let out a sigh of relief, then he got into the time train.

The room was actually a garage, but they used it for the time train instead of their cars so no one would see it. Jules walked over to the handle of the train, hoping there was no alarm on it. He pulled it open and stepped inside, suddenly feeling excited. He thought of Karla and how much fun they would have if they continued their trip, but then he thought of loosing his parent's trust. He was so mad at everyone that he decided to go along with the plan anyway.

Jules wasn't planning on going back in time that night. He needed to get out of his room, and he wanted to check that everything in the train was working, and working well. He didn't want anything to go wrong on his date. In his mind, it seemed so easy to just leave in the time train, early in the morning, then go to pick his girlfriend up so they could leave. He'd come back just in time to make sure his father never noticed it was gone.

"September 2nd, 1885?" Jules read the dates that were printed in the train. "No, we want to go to... hmm... March 22nd, 1965." Jules punched in the correct numbers of Karla's birthday, but when he was finished it started to blink, then it changed back to 1885. "What? Dmn thing." He tried to change it again, but it was no use. Getting frustrated yet again, he punched it so hard that his hand hurt. "Ow!!! Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, and see if it gets fixed." He started to walk backwards as he looked at the rest of the train, his hand still hurting, but a few steps back he stepped on something he hadn't noticed before and he felt himself start to slip.

"Whoa!" he held out his hands to grab on to something, but the object he held on to was loose and fell to the floor. As he started to tumble down towards a nearby seat he grabbed something else, that moved when he touched it, as if it was a switch. "Uh oh."

Almost immediately he felt the train start to move, but he was stuck beneath the chair and couldn't move. "Well, at least the garage isn't open." He was wrong, however, for the first object he had grabbed on to was the garage opener.

When Jules finally got out of his tangled knot, he leapt towards the window and gasped in horror, realizing he was outside. The train was rising higher and higher into the air, trying to get high enough until it could reach 88. Jules tried to make it go down, but because of his clumsiness, he accidentally made it go faster. "Come on! Come on! Go down, please go down!" he begged and begged but the train continued to fly, and he could see it was already going 79 miles an hour. "I am so going to be killed when I get home...AGH!" Jules was suddenly thrown forward under the seat again as it blasted through time and space, trying to find its way to 1885. "NOOOO!" Jules voice was drained out by the crashing sound as he landed in 1885. At the same time, he hit his head on the top of the chair. From shock from what he had just done and the pain of his head, Jules fainted underneath the seat.

"Little boy? Little boy? Are you all right?"

Jules blinked, trying to see who was sitting over top of him. He could see that she looked familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Closing his eyes again, he started to moan. "Mom... is that you?"

"Don't get up yet. I think you hit your head pretty hard." The voice spoke. It belonged to a woman.

"I had a terrible dream... I was having the worst day, then I was so mad that I stole dad's time machine...I... I wanted to go to the 1960s..."

The sweet voice spoke again, putting a wet cloth over his forehead. "Well, I think you can relax now. It's still 1885."

Jules was suddenly wide awake when her words reached his ears. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in his bed, remembering what happened. "MOM! Oh... I mean... who are you?"

The woman was very pretty, even though she looked startled. Jules recognized her as his future mom, but he knew he shouldn't mention that now that he was back in 1885 before his parents met. "I'm Clara. Clara Clayton. Who are you?"

"I'm... uhh... M...Marty... uh... yeah... Marty...." Jules felt proud that he named himself after Marty, but he hesitated as he was about to used Karla's last name. He decided against it, for there might be a Carton family already here. "Woodeast."

"Oh," Clara sounded a little surprised, but then she smiled. "Well, Marty Woodeast, you must be very proud of yourself."

"Proud of myself? Why would I be proud of myself?" Jules asked, making a confused look.

"Why, for saving my life of course."

Jules' blood suddenly ran cold. Had she just said that he saved her life? He gulped. That was his dad's job. "I...I did?"

"I am very sorry about your accident, and I'm very thankful that your still alive, but if you hadn't crashed here I would have died!" Clara kept on smiling, but then she suddenly looked around the train, as if looking for something. "Were you on this train by yourself?"

"Uh..." Jules knew he couldn't lie here. There was no other body to show her.

"No wonder you crashed! Now tell me, where did you get this train?" Clara stood up, taking his hand and helping him up as well.

"My dad?"

"Well, I think we should go tell your dad about this train-"

"NO!" Jules yelled out quickly, but he quickly started talking again at the look on her face. "Well, he isn't home..."

"Oh... then I guess we'll have to go to your mother."

"Well, she isn't home either." Jules tried to look uncomfortable.

"Oh..." Clara paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, I guess I could take you ho-"

"Excuse me, I'm happy that I saved your life and all, but do you think you could just take me into town? That's where I was... uh... heading anyway."

"Oh, well, sure. I'll take you there." Clara smiled again, but then she frowned when she looked at the train. "I guess we'll have to leave this here. When your parents come home we'll go back and get it." Jules nodded, but he was only partly listening. He was suddenly afraid. Verne was probably disappearing at this very moment, because his dad and Clara hadn't met yet. He had to get them back together soon, before he went away as well. "I'll have to talk to Marty." He decided, and with his plan well thought out, he listened to Clara's stories about science until they got to town.

Jules took a seat and sipped at the water he got. Next to him was a very good looking girl, reminding him of his girlfriend back home. It never accord to him that she was a past relative of hers- at least it didn't until Bill Sutfinning showed up.

Bill Sutfinning the Fifth was the bully that had always been after Karla and stuffed Jules into lockers. He looked almost exactly like Bill Sutfinning the First, only the First had more facial hair. Both of them were tall and mean looking, and hands that moved faster than pistols.

"Oh, Carton!" Jules could recognize that call anywhere. The Bill from 1997 did the same thing to Karla. And, like Karla, the girl next to him rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh no."

Bill snickered, just as his great-great-great-grandson would in over a hundred years. He snuck up behind the girl and started touch her in places she clearly didn't want to be touched in. "Get off of me, Bill." She pulled out of his grip and moved another seat over, grabbing her cup on the way. In only a matter of seconds Bill was soaked in the drink she had been drinking. Jules quickly realized that she had dunked her whole entire drink on top of his head, then smacked him across the jaw with the cup.

"Huh. So that's where Karla got it from..." he thought, trying not to laugh. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Several other people started to laugh, but they quickly shut their mouths when Bill gave them a threatening glance. Jules, however, kept chuckling as he looked down at his glass. Bill turned his glare over to him, but he didn't notice. The girl turned her glance over to him as well, as if she just noticed he was there.

"What are you laughing at, Yellowturd?" Jules quickly looked up, realizing he was speaking to him.

"Uh... me?"

"Yeah you! What are you laughing at.... And what are you wearing?" Bill tilted his head as he looked Jules up and down. Only then did Jules realize he was still wearing his 1997 clothes.

"Oh, this old thing? It's... um... I don't come from around here..." Jules watched as Bill just stared at him blankly. The Sutfinings were not very smart, but the Cartons were, for sure.

"Its all right. I think you look very different, and that's good. At least you don't dress like him." the girl tilted her head over to Bill, who was still dripping wet.

Bill just shook his head as if it was too hard for him to figure out and started to talk to the girl again. "So, Kayla, do ya have my hat made yet? You know I want to look sharp at the dance."

Kayla, just as Karla used to do, rolled her eyes again. "Well, I figured since the dance wasn't until tomorrow..."

"..You'll bring it to me first thing tomorrow?" Bill finished.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She muttered.

"All right." Bill smiled again before he started to touch her again. "Don't bring it too early, I like to sleep in." He turned around to leave before she could elbow him in the ribs. Because of his sudden absence, she fell off her chair and onto the floor, which was still wet.

Jules darted to her 'rescue,' feeling sorry for her. He had always wanted to punch Bill the Fifth in the face, and he would have punched bill the First, but he was too small and scrawny. He would defiantly loose.

"I'm sorry about that creep." Jules said, helping her stand up. He held out her hand and helped her up, getting a flash of Karla through his mind. They both had the wild blonde hair down the their waists, and they both had blue eyes.

"It's all right... um... what was your name again?"

"J... Marty."

She nodded and smiled faintly. "It's all right, Marty, I'm used to it."

"No one should have to get used to that." Jules said truthfully. Through all of the excitement he forgot about getting his parents back together. Only when he saw his dad walk by did he remember. Close behind him was Marty.

"You are very sweet, Marty." Kayla said, giving him a big grin. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Ah... I'm really sorry, I would, but I have to go catch my dad." He gave her an apologic look, then he ran out of the house, looking left and right. "Hey Dad- Emmett... Hey, you with the hat!"


	3. Chapter Three

"_Hey, you with the hat!" Jules called out, but it only caught Marty's attention, for he remembered saying something similar to that before. "Hey Doc... I think that guy is calling you..."_

**Chapter Three:**

Jules noticed that Marty turned around when he heard the call, and he was about to call out to him, but he suddenly realized it might be strange that he knew him. Instead, he walked up as casually as he could.

"Uh, hello, I know this might seem a little strange, but I have to talk to you two." Jules had been trying to make up a plan in his head, and he suddenly changed his mind as the words came out of his mouth. He figured it would be smarter to convince Marty of what happened before he tried to do any match making. Though he knew he was running out of time, he figured he would give it a shot. "Actually, I think I only need to speak with you." He nodded towards Marty who nodded back, glancing over at Doc.

"What do you need to speak to me for? I mean, he's the black smith..." he said, gesturing towards Doc.

"Trust me, I need to talk to _you._ **Now**." Jules started to pull on Marty's jacket, trying to hurry him up.

"Well, I guess I'll meet you back at the shop, Doc." Marty tried to say to Doc just before Jules pulled him behind one of the houses.

"Marty, we don't have much time-" he began.

"Marty? How did you know my name was- Who are you anyway?"

"I was getting to that!" Jules said, shaking his head. "Marty, I know who you are because I'm a friend of yours, from 1997. I came here in a time train my dad- Doc, was building when I was born. I was planning to take my girlfriend to the 60's on Saturday but I accidentally traveled back in time and prevented my mom and dad from meeting-"

"Hold it!" Marty suddenly interrupted him, looking to his left and right. "Are you telling me that the Doc has a wife and kids?"

"Yes! I can't tell you the whole story now but I HAVE to get my parents back together before I disappear! Come on, you know all about this!"

"-And he made another time machine... out of a train?"

Jules sighed. "Yes." He was rushing, and half panicking.

"Where is it?" Marty asked. Jules haven't been thinking about the train until he had asked it.

"Uh... Clara said-"

"Who?"

"My mom!" Jules said, leaning against the wall of the house, he took a breath and exhaled. "She said that we should leave it near that road and she went to get someone to take a look at the train when I told her that my parents wouldn't be home until late and- THAT'S IT!"

"Wait, what's it?" Marty asked, getting lost as Jules talked to himself. He watched Jules pace back and forth.

"Maybe we can still catch Mom and we can suggest that Dad might be able to do something about the train wreck, and that's when they first meet, and hopefully she'll mention the party, then they'll dance at the party and then- Wait..."

"Now what?" Marty asked, who had been trying to follow Jules' ramblings.

He gave Marty a long, hard look before he decided on what to say. "I really think we should keep this as close to what happened the first time as possible, which means that Doc has to go to Clara's house and tell her that he's a time traveler, then they split up but then mom learns that Dad was telling the truth so she rides after you two as you try to get back to 1985, then they get left-"

"WHAT!?!?"

"Be...hind..." Jules stamped his foot. "Drat! Shouldn't have said that."

"Are you telling me," Marty said slowly. "That I leave Doc behind when I go to 1985?"

"Relax, Marty! Why do you think I came here in a Time Train?" Jules put a hand on Marty's shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't miss him for very long- as long as we make sure that almost everything goes exactly the same way as before."

"I don't know what happened last time!" Marty pointed out. "Except that I leave Doc behind." Marty looked a little upset, but then he suddenly looked like he had a bright idea. "How about this time we make sure he isn't left behind?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jules said, shaking his head. "We CAN NOT do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, if he doesn't get left behind, he won't make the time train. Which means that I won't come back here and-"

"But then none of this would happen, right? It would just go back to normal because you never came!" Marty said, thinking his plan would work perfectly.

"Yes, but it might cause something worse, maybe even a paradox. Think about it. Dad could even die in that collision." Jules realized that was another thing he shouldn't have said a second too late.

"Collision? What collision?"

"Nevermind!" Jules said, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, let's just find Mom."

The two set off to find his mom, but it didn't take much time to realize how out of place Jules seemed to be. "Uh, hey Jules, maybe you should buy some clothes."

"What?" Jules looked down at his clothes, then at Marty's clothes. "Oh! Yeah, I think I should. Where am I going to get some?" he asked, looking around him.

"Here, follow me." Marty turned and walked in another direction, and Jules quickly followed, feeling as if they were running out of time.

Later that day the two of them headed back to where the train was after they unsuccessfully tried to find Clara. The train was still there, but if was jammed up. "Whoa, this is heavy." Marty said.

"I know." Jules slouched against the train, sighing in disappointment. "Well, since we didn't find Clara, maybe we should just try to make them meet at that party tomorrow."

"Do you think that will work?" Marty asked before he climbed into the train himself. Jules didn't even bother to follow him.

"They danced there the first time... until Buford cut in." Jules slapped his hand to his face. "How am I going to pull this off?"

"That's an easy question to answer," Marty hopped back out of the train and winked at Jules. "I can help you."

"What if we run out of time?"

"Hey, come on, I got my own parents together, I think I can get Doc and- what was her name again?"

"Clara."

"Right, Clara. I think I can help you get them back together."

Jules smiled. He knew Marty could help him, but he still wasn't sure if he could make sure everything happened exactly the same way as it happened before. "You just have to promise me one thing, Marty."

"What's that?"

"Do NOT let Mom and Dad get back to 1985 in the delorean with you, all right?"

"All right." Marty said, sounding disappointed. It was dark, but Jules could still see his face.

After all the events of that day, Jules suddenly felt extremely tired. He let out a yawn, and he closed his eyes, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep here!" Marty exclaimed, jerking Jules awake again.

"I think I should. Think about it, Marty. What if Mom stops by here again? Maybe I'll be able to drop hints about visiting Doc if I meet up with her again. If that works, then they'd want to dance together at the party. It's the only way I'll probably find her again.

"I guess you're right... but I was going to suggest you could stop by Doc's place for tonight."

"Nah, that's ok, Marty." Jules said truthfully, removing his new hat. "I don't think I'm ready to talk to my dad when he doesn't even know who I am yet."

Marty paused for a moment, wondering if he should insist again, but Jules was already asleep. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Jules." Marty smiled, and then turned around.

"Marty! What are you doing?" Clara's voice jerked him awake this time, along with the blinding sun. "Why did you sleep here last night?"

Jules just sat up and tried to wake himself up. His whole body hurt because of the way he had been sleeping, but he tried to ignore it. "A friend of mine was trying to help me find you, but we had a hard time so I figured if I stayed here I'd run into you some time."

Clara helped him up and brushed him off. "Well, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. "Did you want to tell me something?" Jules was about to open his mouth to say something when another group of people showed up behind her, obviously there to work on the train.

"No," Jules said sadly when he realized what was going on. "Well, I don't remember..." Clara didn't seem to mind his stupid excuse, and she helped him up from the ground and brushed him off.

"Are your parents worried about you?" Clara asked, figuring they would be back.

"No," Jules said, making up a quick lie. "They knew I was here."

"Oh," Clara paused after a moment. "Do you need a ride home?" she looked over at a few horses that were behind her that he hadn't noticed before.

"N- Actually, yeah, I could use a horse." Jules changed his mind after he realized he'd have to walk back to town.

"Well, you're welcome to use this one." Clara walked over to one of the horses and started to pet it. "I don't think she'd give you any trouble."

"Thank you M- Clara! Hey," he decided to ask the question, just in case. "Are you going to that party tonight?"

"Why, of course!" Clara said, looking surprised at the question. "Everybody's going."

"Good." Jules nodded and smiled. "Now I just need to get Dad to go." He thought. His horse turned and started to lead him back to town, where he planned on finding Marty again. It was a nice morning, but he wasn't in a good mood, for he wasn't sure about getting his Dad to go to the party. He was lost in his thoughts when he got to town, and it took a while for him to notice that Kayla was nearby. A loud slap was what caught his attention.

"Oh shut your mouth, Bill! You're not at all respectful!" Kayla said, and soon Jules recognized the scene. Bill was bothering Kayla once again, and this actually lighted Jules' mood. He had secretly planning to change the future of the Sutfinings. He figured that if he stopped Bill from bothering Kayla, then maybe the Bill of his time wouldn't bother Karla, and he would never be stuffed in lockers.

"Come on, you know you want to go, and you know you want to go with me!" Bill said, snickering again. Jules started riding over to them, feeling brave. It didn't even occur to him that this Bill could stuff him in something worse than a locker.

"You have your stupid hat, why don't you leave?" she said, getting ready to slap him again but Jules intervened before she could.

"You heard her!" he said, riding up closer to them. They were standing outside of the same place he had met them in the day before. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

Bill seemed surprised to see Shrimp again. He glared up at Jules and his horse, not noticing that Kayla's hand was still raised, but it wasn't going toward his face anymore.

"Oh, hello Marty!" she said happily, walking out of Bill's grip why he was distracted. "Did you ever find your dad?"

"Yeah. Sort of." Jules said, smiling down at her. Bill was standing behind them, wondering why they were getting along so well.

"Hey, Shrimp, why don't you keep your nose out of our business?" he said, and Jules wondered why he suddenly had a new nickname. Kayla rolled her eyes and then started talking again as if Bill had never said anything.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" she asked, and Bill's jaw dropped, just as Jules' knew it would. "Wow, this is working out well!" he thought.

"Yeah, I am. What about you?"

Kayla clapped her hands together excitedly. "You're going too? Would you like to escort me?"

"All right, all right!" Bill pulled Kayla away from him and his horse, then stepped in-between the two of them. She giggled, and Jules assumed she liked to see Bill get mad. Karla had been the same way. "You ain't going with anyone but me, understand?" he said, pointing to Kayla. Then he turned around and pointed to Jules. "You, Shrimp, aren't allowed at that dance. If I see your face, I'm gonna make it so you wish you were never born, understand?"

Jules just smirked. "Did you say you had no one to escort you, Kayla?" She smiled and giggled at Jules, and then she nodded. Bill gave him such a horrible glare that Jules thought he would actually explode. "You're asking for it, Shrimp!" he yelled, then he spooked Jules' horse and got it so shook up that it reared until Jules' was knocked off, then it sped off in the other direction, galloping as fast as it could. Jules watched it leave with dread. Without his horse, he was almost a foot smaller than Bill. He wasn't that strong either. He remained on the ground, waiting for the pain to go away.

"MARTY!" Kayla screeched, trying to leap to his side but Bill ordered some of his friends nearby to keep her back. "Marty! Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Jules said, though he winced. "I'm ok."

"You better not be!" Bill roared, picking Jules up off the ground as if he was just a box. He threw him back on his feet, and luckily he didn't stumble and fall back down. Bill's other friends were trying to laugh but Kayla was kicking them in the shins. "Let go of me."

"Hey, you stay right there, I'm not done with you yet." Bill told her with a smile, but then he frowned and turned back to Jules. "I don't want to see your face with my girl or at that dance." He said, giving him a small push so he stumbled backwards.

"Who said she was your girl?" Jules said, regaining his balance. He was so set on changing the future that he wasn't afraid.

Bill came real close to Jules, still glaring that horrible glare. "She's my girl because I said so. Now scram!" He pushed Jules down into the ground once again, and then he whirled around to face a very angry looking Kayla. "Come on." he said, putting his arm around her and dragging her with him. His other friends looked down at Jules while shaking their heads before they followed him.


	4. Chapter Four

"_If I see your face at all at that dance, you're going to wish you were never born!" Bill had said. Jules sighed as he picked himself off of the ground. "And if I don't go to that dance, I probably won't be born!" he said to himself._

**Chapter Four:**

"Marty! I blew it." Jules said, trying to barge through the doors without thinking. In the original timeline Clara was supposed to show up about now, with her telescope. Marty and Doc were looking at the model he had made to show Marty how they were going to get back to the future. Jules already knew about this. Nearby was the delorean, which was quickly covered up.

"What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton is going on here, Marty? Who is this?" Doc said just as he got the last part of the delorean covered and Jules was inside.

"It's me, D- I mean, I'm M..." Jules sighed and took a minute to calm down. "My name is Jules. I was the one who was looking for M- Clint yesterday?"

"Oh, right, now I remember." Jules was about to dive into his story but then he realized it would be a big mistake if he said it in front of his dad. "Uh, Clint, come on outside I need to have a word with you."

Marty nodded and followed, trying to smile reassuringly at Doc before he left. "What happened now?" Marty asked once they were out of earshot.

"I blew it. I went messing around with Bill and Kayla-"

"Who?"

"Bill is a relative of Bill Sutfining of my time, and Kayla is the great-great-great-grandmother of my girlfriend. I was trying to make it so this Bill wouldn't bug Kayla so much so maybe that would change my future but he beat me up and told me he didn't want to see me at that dance! It's going to be hard enough probably to get Dad to go there in the first place, but I should be there so I can introduce them and..."

"Slow down, Jules," Marty said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Just calm down. Tell me what this guy looks like, and maybe I can hold him off until you're done with Doc and Clara."

"No Marty! You have to be there too!"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't tell you... There's something that happens with Buford Tannen." Jules looked worried. "I don't know how we're going to do this..."

"Well, maybe we just make sure the two actually get in there and maybe they'll meet by chance?"

"That's so crazy it just might work." Jules said, rubbing his chin again as he thought. "But if they don't get together by tonight I'll probably disappear. We have to get them together as soon as possible and make sure Dad doesn't get shot."

Marty didn't say anything for a minute. "This is heavy..."

"I know! I know! Maybe I should still go, and just keep low so Bill wouldn't see me... I don't think he'll be looking down at the ground... But then again, he does call me Shrimp."

Marty snorted, but then he quickly changed the subject. "I'll just keep an eye out for both of you... It'll be hard, but I think you'll be all right, Jules. You can stand up for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Jules said gloomily. He thought back to all of the things Bill had done to him in 1997, and he gulped, for in every memory Jules hadn't been very brave.

"Well, now we have to convince Doc we should go." Marty said, watching Doc working on the model. "I think I can do that," he gave Jules a glance that made him feel better.

"All right, and thanks, Marty. See you at the dance?"

"What? Where are you going?"

"I've got some more business to do." Jules winked, then he walked back to his horse. Marty shook his head, but he was smiling.

"I probably shouldn't let him do whatever the hll he's doing now." he said, but he turned around all the same and walked back in to Doc.

"Pssst!" Jules hid behind the entrance of the party, where Marty and Doc were entering. "Hey, Clint!" Marty's head shot in Jules' direction, but he couldn't see him at first. "Jules?"

"Call me Marty."

"Oh, right. Why are you hiding?" Marty stayed away from Doc a little bit, coming closer to Jules.

"I'm waiting until Bill enters," Jules answered. "Anyway, I need you to make sure that Dad doesn't see Clara until-"

"Wait, what? I thought we wanted them to meet!"

"Yeah, but I need to introduce them, remember? I can't do that until Bill comes in."

"All right, whatever you say." Marty turned back to Doc and the two of them headed in the other direction. Jules sighed and waited, watching the crowd pass by. He had already been there for a while, and had neither seen Bill or Kayla.

Jules decided to use up his time by thinking of what he had done earlier that day, just to check again if there was any way that could mess up his future. He had 'accidentally' bumped into Marshal Strickland, and as they chatted he made up a pretend conversation about what his mother had told him about teacher her kids the right lessons. He dropped a few hints about discipline not being the only answer, hoping it would change him mind, and maybe, just maybe, his principle would turn out a little different.

He was distracted, however, when he heard a voice that made him duck. "If any of you see that Shrimp, bring him straight to me, understand?" Bill's voice was extremely loud as he entered, then as his friends ran in separate directions, he put on his hat that Kayla had made, and made his way through the crowd. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized Kayla was behind him, and he had his hand clenched around her arm so she couldn't get away. Jules exhaled, made sure his disguise looked good, and then went to look for Clara.

"Oh, hi there, Marty!" Clara said happily when he found her. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Jules asked, trying to sound surprised. "I was looking for you!"

"I wanted to tell you that you're train is all fixed." She smiled as Jules looked even more surprised. He had forgotten, again, all about the train. He needed it to get back to the future.

"I almost forgot about that. That's for reminding me- which reminds me... I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Your parents?"

Jules paused for a minute, and he couldn't help but smile. "I guess you could say that." Clara followed him, looking as if she hadn't heard him.

"Hey, Clint! Emmett!" Jules had yelled loud enough for the two of them to hear him before they were five feet in front of them. Jules was glad to see that his dad made the same look when he saw Clara as he had described when they told him how they met. He looked surprised, but a happy surprised. Clara looked at same way, as she stared straight at him and he stared straight at her.

"Uh, Clara, this is Clint Eastwood, and this is Emmett Brown, his friend. Clint was the one who was helping me yesterday- when I was looking for you..." Jules watched as his parents shook hands. "What a pleasure it is to meet you..." Clara said with a smile. Marty and Jules glanced at each other happily as the music started to play.

"Uh, would you like to dance, Emmett?" Clara asked, but before Jules even heard an answer from his dad they were joining the many others in a joyful dance.

"Wow, that was easy." Jules said, shaking his head. He watched them laugh as they danced together, and he knew that he had succeeded, just like that. Now all he had to do was make sure they broke up, then get Clara to go after Doc, just like the first time.

"The Doc, dance?" he heard Marty said, and he was about to laugh, but to his dread he saw Bill in the corner of his eye, looking at him as if he was a ghost. "Uh oh..." He slowly stepped behind Marty and was about to dash into a hiding place, but he was a little too slow. Bill came pushing through the crowd, pushing Doc and Clara apart on his way through, until he reached Jules. When he did, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back so roughly that Jules lost his breath for a second.

"Hey Shrimp! I thought I ordered you not to come in here!" he roared, ignoring the fact that Kayla had made her way out of his grip.

"Marty! You made it! Let him go, Bill!" he said, and for a second she looked as if she was his mother.

"The Shrimp disobeyed m-"

"Hey Bill?" Marty had come to the rescue, and suddenly Jules felt as if everything was going to be all right. "What the hll is that?" Marty pointed behind him, but Bill was too distracted by the person he never met before standing in front of him.

"Who the h-" Bill was about to ask, but Kayla was smart enough to figure out what Marty was trying to do, and since she loved to play mind games with Bill, she joined in.

"Oh my gosh, what is that?" She shrieked, and Jules had to say she did very well acting as if something strange was behind Bill. He was even temped to look. Bill, of course, did look, and when he did Marty, Jules, and Kayla snuck away from him, but Jules was afraid that Kayla's giggles would give them away.

"I don't see anything- HEY!" Bill was suddenly left alone, wondering where Shrimp and the others had gone.

"Now that was cool!" Jules said, laughing his head off as soon as they were far enough away from Bill. Kayla was now hanging on to him, but he didn't seem to notice. She kept on giggling until she was almost crying. Marty was smiling, but it suddenly disappeared. "Oh sht."

"What? What is it, M-Clint?" Jules turned around and looked to where Marty's eyes led him, and realized that Doc and Clara were separated, and Buford was about to shoot Doc...

"NO!!!!!!!!" The next few seconds seemed like a blur to him. Marty dashed to the rescue yet again, grabbing something from the table on his way. When he realized he didn't have enough time, he threw what he had in his hands, which looked like a Frisbee to Jules. As this all happened, Jules ran from Karla, trying to get there in case Marty's plan didn't work.

The 'frisbee' hit Buford's gun just as he shot, and to Jules' relief, he missed his target. He slowed to a stop, knowing what was going to happen next. He turned and quietly moved through the crowd so he could get Marshal Strickland. He needed to come so the party could continue.

"Marshal!" he said when he finally reached him. "Buford's making trouble again."

"Trouble?" he started towards the crowd, seeing what was going on. "I swear, he should be at the end of a rope."

"Yeah, me too." Jules said quickly, trying to see what was going on now. Buford and Marty should have been agreeing to finish what they started on Monday. If they hadn't, he was in trouble.

"Hey Shrimp!" Bill's voice surprised him so much that Jules couldn't move. He froze in his spot, and then he sighed. "Not again!"

"Run, Marty! Run!" Kayla's voice barked worried orders at him as she tried to get away from Bill again, and he obeyed. Forgetting that his parents were separated, he ran towards the exit, hoping his parents would dance with each other again.

"H-Hey! You get back here, Shrimp!" Bill cried out at him, and Jules pictured him running after him, but when he looked behind him he saw Kayla kick him hard in the shins.

"Marty! Take my horse!" she yelled, pointing to a horse waiting on the outside. Jules obeyed yet again, trying to get on quickly, but only succeeded in wasting several seconds. Soon enough he was on horseback, galloping towards where the time train was. "Hopefully, when I get home, everything will be as normal as possible." he muttered.

He made it all the way to the time train without being caught by Bill. He figured that Kayla had been able to keep him back long enough. Hopefully she wasn't hurt.

He climbed into the train, feeling relieved that he was ready to go home. He didn't even take a last look at 1885. The buttons were pushed quickly, and as soon as it got into the air, he made sure he was prepared so he didn't fall down, like what happened last time. He changed back into his 1997 clothes so when his parents saw him they wouldn't realize that he looked just like the boy they had met in 1885. He set the time to the exact same time he had left so there was no possibility of him crashing into his other self and the other train. The familiar transport occurred, blasting Jules far away from 1885 and on to 1997. He felt so relieved that he felt tired when he saw the familiar street, the familiar houses, and his familiar parents and brother. They were running from the inside of the house, watching his other self leave, and now watching him arrive again. Verne pointed up as Jules let the train lower to the ground.

"He's back!" he yelled, watching Jules wave down at him. He had totally forgotten that he had ruined his day. That day felt like it was years ago. Taking a breath, he opened the door, and stepped out, getting ready for more grounding.

"Jules, what in the world were you doing?" Clara asked, sounding worried as she ran up to him. She was so relieved that he was all right that she hugged him.

"You won't believe me, Mom." he said, hugging her back.

"Great Scott!" he heard his dad say. He came up behind his wife and hugged Jules too. "At least you got home in one piece!"

"What did you do? Where did you go?" Verne asked curiously. "Did you go to the sixties?"

"Nope," Jules said, shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to go, remember?"

"Then what was that?" Verne pointed out, thinking his brother had forgotten he had stolen the time machine.

Jules didn't say anything as he looked up at his parents. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I... I was just going in the train to make sure it was all right because I was going to steal it tomorrow for my date with Karla and I accidentally-"

"Date with Karla? Ewww! You're going on a date with Karla? Since when?" Verne said, looking at his brother as if he was crazy. Jules was just as confused. His brother had been the one who told his parents about the date. Why didn't he remember?

"What are you talking about, Verne? You were listening in on our conversation today! Then you blabbed to mom and dad and I got grounded!"

"No I didn't!" Verne said, looking worried. "I listened in on you and your conversation with Strickland, and then I told mom and dad about it. What's wrong with you?"

Jules looked at him mom and dad, wondering if Verne was lying, but they were nodding too.

"You didn't change the time line, did you?" Doc asked, putting his hand up to his face, looking upset.

"I must have..." Jules said slowly. "But... how?" Jules rubbed his chin, thinking once again. "What is Karla like in this timeline?"

"You mean Karla Sutfining?" Verne said, saying her name with disgust. Jules' blood ran cold again when he heard the name. How did Karla get related to Bill?"

"Sutfining? You mean as in Bill Sutfining's family?" Jules asked, trying to pace the street but he was shaking.

"Yes. Horrible family, they are." Clara said.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Doc suddenly yelled, and then he grabbed Jules. "Was Karla related to the Sutfinings in the timeline you remember?"

"No," Jules said, shaking his head. "She was my girlfriend, but Bill the Fifth had a huge crush on her."

"Bill have a crush on his sister? Yuck." Verne blurted out. None of this was making any sense to Jules. What could he have done to make this happen.

"Great Scott..." Doc started to pace, just like Jules. "You've got to fix this... what did you do in the past that could have caused this?"

"I don't know! The last thing I remember is Bill the First was chasing me from a dance and Kayla, Karla's great-great-great-grandmother kicked him in the shins."

Verne snorted. "Cool."

"Yeah it was- but that's all that happened when I left I swear!" Jules couldn't see how a kick in the shins could have done anything.

"Well," Clara spoke quietly. "Maybe you should ask Karla about her family history? Do you know her family history from the other timeline?"

"Yeah. We told each other everything." Jules said sadly. He couldn't believe anything he was hearing.

"Then you can compare the family histories and then you'll know what happened."

"That's a wonderful idea, Clara!" Doc said. "Son, I take away that grounding from the time machine I gave you, but just for now. Do you think I should go with you?"

"No, you might run into your other self." he said, but when he realized that he gave away a major clue, he quickly changed the subject.

"What about Marty? How is he in this timeline?"

"He's fine." Doc said. "Why?"

"Well... I'm just making sure," he lied. "What happened on the day he came back to 1985?"

"You should know this, Jules!" Verne said. "He came back in the delorean but it got destroyed."

"Ok, good, good. What happened to Buford?"

"Son, did you travel to 1885?" Doc cut off the questions. "Drat." Jules thought, but he decided to lie. "No, I went to 1884."

"I see..." Doc said slowly, but he didn't seem convinced. Ignoring Jules' last question, he formed up a plan. "I suggest that Jules should visit Karla tomorrow and ask about her family history, like Clara suggested. Now, this might be hard, since you two haven't interacted that much in this timeline-"

"That's all right, Dad. I think I can do this. Right now, all I want to do is..." Jules didn't even finish the sentence. Because he was so tired, and so shocked, he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

"_Jules, Jules!" Clara caught her son as he fell asleep. "It's all right, Clara, he's just shocked. We should let him sleep, and he'll be as good as new tomorrow."_

"_This is the strangest thing I have ever heard," Verne said. "Who would want to go out with Karla?" _

**Chapter Five:**

Jules knocked on the Sutfining's door early the next morning, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He gulped as the doorknob turned, and Bill the Fifth stepped out onto the stairs, looking down at Jules. He was just as tall as Bill the First, and just as strong. He wondered if he was stuffed in lockers in this timeline.

"What do you want, Twerp?" Bill said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Well, he still calls me Twerp." Jules thought. He tried to stand as tall as he could, then he looked down at the paper he had. "Is your sister here?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I... uh..."

"You know, I don't even care, Twerp. Get in here." Bill pulled Jules in and pushed him through the dirty hallway, horrid kitchen, the stinking living room, up the broken stairs, and into a blank room where Karla was sleeping in a torn and broken bed. Jules stared at her and her room, feeling horrible. How had he done this to her?

She looked basically the same as he remembered her, only now she had more of a resemblance to her brother. Her long hair was a tangled mess, and most of her clothes looked old and torn.

"Karla..." he was about to say, but Bill yelled suddenly at the same time. "HEY SIS, GET UP!" he roared, reminding him of all the screaming Bill the First had done. Karla sat straight up in her bed, trying to focus her eyes on who was standing in front of her. "All right, all right, I'm up."

Jules watched her walk across the room to a dresser, noticing that she shook a little bit when she walked. She took out a brush and tried to brush her hair, but it did no good.

"Twerp is here to see you." Bill said, pushing Jules into the room so hard that he stumbled. Bill laughed, shook his head, then he left. Jules watched him with a glare, and then he turned back to Karla, only to realize that she had shrunk against the wall and was staring at him with the widest eyes he had ever seen.

"Uh... hi Karla." Jules croaked. "I uh... just came here to ask you some questions about a school project." She didn't move. "Uh... I thought maybe we could go to the library to do it..." she slowly began to nod as if she understood. He felt her hand go on his chest, where she started to push him outside. For a moment he didn't understand what she was doing, but when she shut the door in his face, he realized she needed to get dressed.

In the hallways were pictures of the family, though it looked to Jules as if they had been hit many times and weren't cared for. Nothing in the house looked cared for. He studied the pictures but all he saw were pictures of Karla looking upset and the rest of the family looked quite happy. There were no old pictures from 1885.

Jules was quite shocked when the door opened again and Karla came out, putting a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Her messy hair was tied back, and she was wearing clothes that clashed horribly.

They tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door without bumping into any other Sutfining family members. They headed to a run down car, which Jules climbed in the seat next to Karla. It was killing him to see her like this. She wouldn't even look at him.

"What do you need to ask?" she finally said after many minutes of driving in silence. Jules was snapped out of his thoughts, and for a moment didn't know what she meant.

"Oh... I need to know about your family history." He said, surprised to hear her snort.

"You're just wasting your time. You don't want to know about us."

"Well, I need to. I mean I really NEED to." Jules pressured her into agreeing to give him as much information as she could. When they got in the library she finally agreed.

"I drove all the way here, why not?" She told him to sit down while she walked to the other side of the room. Jules started to tap his fingers on the table, thinking it would take a long time, but it actually took no time at all. She was back in a matter of minutes, with a stack of books.

"How many books are there?" Jules blurted out, looking at the many stacks.

"We're a big family." She said, frowning.

"Oh... well, I just need to know about the first Sutfinings in America." Jules watched her glare at him and roll her eyes, which made him feel ever worse. In this timeline, Karla seemed to loathe him. She brought all the books back except two, and then she sat down in the chair across from him and started to read a passage from one of the books.

"Bill Sutfining was the only child of John and Kathy Sutfining, born in 1869. In 1890 he married Kayla-"

"Wait wait!" Jules interrupted as he heard Kayla's name. "Why did he marry Kayla?"

Karla looked at him over the book with a sad and tired look, with anger mixed in with it. She always had that look on her face now. "I don't know! I heard a story once from my mother but I didn't believe her."

"What was the story? Please tell me!" Jules begged and begged, thinking she wouldn't tell him.

"All right, all right! You don't need to be such a baby!" she snapped. "My mother said that they were at a party where she was supposed to punch him out, but she was trying to help a friend escape because he was going to beat him up or something and to distract him she kissed him for the first time." Karla rolled her eyes. "It sounds crazy to me. Who cares about some stupid kiss?" she started to ramble to herself. "She never liked him before, but he had a huge crush on her."

"Is... is that all you know?" Jules asked, his voice shaking. He never thought he would cause this much trouble when he went back in time.

"I'm afraid so. Why are you so interested in this particular price of my history?" she arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Uh, well, I'm really interested in the 1800s..." he said. "Sometimes it feels like I was born then."

She snorted. "Right." She shook her head and started to look through the pages again. He watched her for a few minutes, but then he started to lower in his chair until he was under the table. He had to get out and get back to fix this place as soon as possible, and, to be honest, he didn't feel like staying in a room with this new Karla any more. He crept across the floor and over to the doorway, relieved that he had made it without attracting attention. He quickly was proven wrong.

"HEY! Where are you going?" he heard her shout. Without looking over his shoulder he darted up the stairs and back into the parking lot. Without looking left and right he crossed the street, barely noticing the car coming towards him.


	6. Chapter Six

_Jules looked behind him to see if Karla was following him, almost getting hit by the car zooming past. Jules let out a sigh of relief when he got to the other side of the street, but he quickly drew it back when he noticed who was in the car. _

**Chapter Six:**

"Oh Twerp!" a voice yelled from in the car. It was Bill with a couple of his friends, stopping the car just after Jules dived out of the way.

"Aw, Bill, why'd you stop?" said one of his friends. "You could have flattened him."

They all started to laugh as Jules started to turn pale. Just behind the car he could see Karla running out of the library. "THERE YOU ARE!" she roared. She started to run across the street but she skidded to a stop when she saw her brother and his friends in the car. "Oh perfect." Jules heard her mutter.

"Hey, now we have two twerps to flatten." said the same member of Bill's friends.

"Man, shut up," Bill said, which took Jules by surprise for some reason. "He's Twerp," he pointed to Jules, who had just tried to run away but quickly stiffened. "And she," he pointed to Karla, who was looking down at her feet. "Is-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BAD NAME!" Jules suddenly said without warning. He had been tired of Bill teasing Karla in the first timeline, and he didn't want him to start insulting her now. Every head on the street turned toward him, but he didn't care.

"Come on, Twerp, what's it to you?" Bill said, still grinning at all his friends as if Jules had done nothing.

"I can't tell you..." Jules said slowly. "But I truly mean it when I say don't call her a bad name." He glared at the bully as he slowly got out of the car. The two glared at each other as Bill stopped, directly in front of Jules.

"Hey Twerp, why don't you keep your nose out of our business?" he said. Jules realized that Bill the first had said the exact same thing.

"What if my life depended on it?" Jules said, crossing his arms.

"What the hll are you talkin' about?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you," Jules started to walk away, hoping that they'd be too confused to follow him. He was wrong, however.

"You're asking for it, Twerp!" Bill yelled in Jules' direction, expecting him to become afraid. Jules just turned and walked backwards.

"Only thing I remember asking for is your family history."

Jules watched Bill's face color the same way Bill of 1885 had done. He knew it was time to run. He bolted passed Karla, who looked like she was trying to make a decision. He went by too quickly to ask what it was, so he quickly forgot about it. Down the street he went, and he could tell that Bill was trying to get back in his car.

The sound of the car told Jules that they were now starting to drive after him. "Darn," he thought. "If only I had a hoverboard, or a skateboard like Marty."

"JULES! WAIT!" he heard a female shout behind him. He looked to see what it was, and realized it was Karla, catching up to him on foot. "This way!" she said.

Suddenly feeling lighthearted, he followed her across a patch of grass. He thought they were safe for the time being, for Bill and his friends would continue driving down the road until they caught up again, but he actually followed them across the patch of grass.

"Stupid idiot!" Jules said loudly, glancing over at Karla as he spoke. He saw her smile a little bit, but she quickly frowned again.

"Where are we going?" Jules said, worried that Bill would catch up soon. He looked behind him again and saw that they were running in a small field, and Bill had just run over a bush.

"Bill... is..." Karla was huffing and puffing as she spoke. "Not... a good... driver." She paused. "He crashes easily."

Jules glanced behind him. "I noticed that."

"I thought that we could lead him to something where he'll crash."

"Good plan." Jules said, and then he paused, thinking of something. "Is there any trucks around here?"

"Doesn't look like it. Why?" she asked, looking at his quizzically. Now that she seemed more like the Karla he once new, he was more relaxed, even with the giant car driving behind them.

"WE'RE GOING NINETY!" he heard Bill shout.

"Oh great."

"Don't worry. Going ninety in this grass is a stupid idea. He'll skid..." She looked behind her and started to slow down. Jules ran passed her, but when he noticed that she came to a complete stop he almost slipped.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch this." she said with a mysterious grin on her face. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him with her.

"I should a known she was trying to kill me." Jules thought, but just when he realized what was going on, Bill was about to crash into them. He was going to yell and try to shield himself since he couldn't move, but at the last minute Karla jumped in the other direction, pulling Jules with her. They sprawled onto the ground, save from harm except for a few bruises.

Meanwhile, Bill turned the wheel a few seconds two late, and suddenly his car started to tip over. Jules shot up when he heard them all screaming, and he almost smiled as he watched the car start to roll backwards on the gently sloping hill. Since the heaviest of the boys were all on the right side, the car went back flat on the ground. Jules frowned as all the boys realized they were safe. Bill was just starting to glare in an evil way at Jules again, but then he realized the car was moving backwards.

"Go forward! Go forward!" the other boys yelled, punching him wildly as they did so.

"I am! I am!" Bill screamed.

"No you're not!"

Jules watched, wide eyed, as the car rolled back down the hill, gaining speed. It rolled and rolled and rolled until it finally crashed into a tree. The hill was not that sloped, so the car did not roll too fast. The only part of the car that seemed damaged was the back.

Jules whistled. "Now that was cool."

He turned to Karla, who was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "It works all the time."

"Really?" Jules was just about to figure out a plan for 1885, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm. "Don't think that Bill is too dumb to realize he can get out of the car and chase us."

"I don't think he can." Jules said, watching them as branches and leaves started to fall on top of them.

"Trust me." she said. "I think you should go home."

"So do I," Jules said, nodding, and then he followed. "I have a mission to accomplish."

"Oh really?" Karla said, passing him a glance.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I have to get home as fast as possible. Thanks for helping me though."

She smiled. "No problem. As long as it involves torturing my brother, I'm in."

Jules gave her a funny look. He always thought she'd be on her family's side, but she wasn't.

Back at the car...

"I'm gonna get those Twerps." Bill said, glaring after his sister and her new friend.

"But I thought you said that she was-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" he yelled angrily. "Just shut up."

"All right, but-"

"I said, shut up!" he roared. He got out of the car and slammed his door shut. His friends watched him examine the back of his car with rage. "This has got to be around... uhh... 300 bucks damage!" he yelled. No one said anything. He looked back at the other two, who were far off by now. "They are gonna pay for this!"


	7. Chapter Seven

"_I said shut up!" Bill roared at his friends, who said nothing after that. Bill was furious when he saw his car, but his sister and her new friend were far away by then. Furious that he had crashed into a tree, he tried to start the car again as if nothing had happened. _

**Chapter 7:**

"So all you're going to tell me is whatever you're going to do will change my life forever?" Karla said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Jules said happily.

"Then why can't I come?"

"Because if you came, I probably wouldn't be able to fix- I mean... do anything." Jules stood in front of the garage, waiting for her to leave.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because it's a surprise!" he said. After all, it WOULD be a surprise if she knew what was going on."

"Oh," she suddenly smiled. "I think I'll like surprises."

Jules ignored how strange that sounded and tried to shoo her away kindly. "Don't you worry," he said. "Your life will be back to- I mean...Your life will be perfect after this."

"I sure hope so," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!"

Jules watched her go and suddenly felt good. He was glad that this Karla had taken a liking to him, but he was still going to go back and change it back to normal. Well, almost normal. He smiled as he got into the train and changed the time we would travel back to a few minutes before his other self left. He knew it would be risky, but if he got there too late, there would be a problem.

Once back in 1885, he hid the time train so there would be no chance of his other self (or anyone else) finding it. He stayed behind the bushes and trees until he was close enough to hear the people at the dances' voices. He saw the horse he had ridden before, and in no time he heard Kayla tell him to take it. He watched in amazement as his other self rode away on the horse.

"Come on, Jules," he muttered when he realized he was wasting time by watching. "No time for watching what you already did."

He snuck out of the bushes and ran in the opposite direction of his other self until he could hear Kayla and Bill's voices.

"You scoundrel!" Kayla shouted, and this time, to Jules' amazement, she was the one who had her arms around him. It was only a moment befor he realized she was holding him back.

"Let me at him!" Bill was screaming. Neither of them seemed to notice Jules slowing down to a walk in front of them. Jules could see that Kayla was trying to think of a plan to distract Bill. _Oh no,_ Jules thought. _She's about to kiss him._ He started to quicken his pace, getting ready to jump between them if he had to.

"I didn't want to have to do this... but..." Kayla suddenly let go to Bill, but instantly she started to pull him violently towards her.

"NO! WAIT!" Jules shouted and reached out his arm just as he stepped out in view of both of them.

"Huh?" both Kayla and Bill said at the exact same time, and both their heads turned to see him standing there. He was back in the strange clothes he had been wearing they same day they met him.

"Oh Marty!" Kayla said gladly, and then she pushed Bill down into the ground in her excitement. He made a loud "Oof!" sound as he fell onto his back.

"What are you doing back here? Bill might-" Kayla started to say, but Jules stopped her.

"Don't worry about that. Just go back into the dance before he gets up and just have fun." he smiled as Kayla's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you Marty!" he was nearly knocked over as she gave him a hug.

"Hurry up!" Jules warned, and she quickly obeyed, which made Jules sigh in relief. The relief went away, however, when Bill stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bill roared, then he tried to hit Jules but he ducked.

"What do you think YOU are doing?" Jules challenged back. When he saw that Bill had tripped and fell, he got on top of another horse.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bill yelled, but Jules didn't answer. "Come back here, you Yellowturd!"

It wasn't long until Jules noticed that Bill was following him. He tried to get his horse to go faster, but it wouldn't. He was catching up at alarming speed, and Jules wasn't sure of what to do. He kept on riding, hoping his horse wouldn't tire out.

"I have only one chance at this!" Jules said to himself. All this time, ever since the car crash, he had been making a plan.

Unfortunately, he suddenly noticed that Bill was riding right next to him, grinning. Jules knew this was a problem, but he tried to act like it wasn't. His opportunity was so close...

"Any last words?" Bill yelled to Jules, but Jules kept his eyes on the road. "No? Well I got one for you..."

"Really?" Jules said, finally looked at Bill, but he didn't look worried at all. Bill didn't seem to notice a he took out a rope.

"Say goodbye!" Bill said with a laugh as he got ready to swing the rope.

Then something unexpected, at least on Bill's behalf, occurred. One minute he was on the horse, the next he was flying off the end as he crashed into a low branch. His horse galloped off as he held on to the branch in pain for a few minutes. Soon he fell onto the ground with a groan.

"Goodbye." Jules said with a smile. "Do you have any last words? Well, besides all the groaning you're doing over there..."

Bill's eyes were unfocused as he looked up at Jules. He tried to sit up, but decided it was too painful.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I just ain't got the time!" Jules turned his horse around with pride and headed back towards the dance.

"May I have this dance?" Jules said with a smile. The dance was starting up again after Buford and Marty decided on what time to finish their fight. Jules was glad to see that Doc and Clara were still dancing, but he didn't want to run into Marty at the moment. He was now with Karla, hoping to tell her a few things.

"Marty! You're all right! I'm so glad!" she gave him another hug. "Where did Bill go?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Jules said with a smile. "And don't ever marry him either."

Kayla looked a little puzzled, but she decided to let it go as they started to dance. Jules was just starting to think that everything was back to normal and everything would be fine, but his hopes were diminished when a voice rang out among them.

"HEY SHRIMP!" Jules turned around sharply and saw that Bill had made it back to the dance with only a few injuries. He gulped, but he knew that he had an advantage because he was hurt.

"Come on, we've had enough excitement for one day!" one person exclaimed. No one else spoke as Bill walked up to Jules and surveyed him dancing with Karla. "You steal me girl..." he suddenly said softly, then he pushed Jules to the ground and pulled Kayla away. "And this is for my horse!" he screamed, and Jules felt pain surge through him as Bill kicked him in the stomach. "Come on." he said angrily, and he led Kayla away.

"Marty!" she said, and when Jules looked up he could see that she was tried to go back to him but Bill was holding her too tight. "Marty!"

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion as Jules managed to pick himself up from the ground and stand up. Bill was now dancing with Kayla with a smile on his face, but he did wince here and there. After a few seconds he grabbed Kayla's face as she squirmed, and Jules knew he was going to try to kiss her.

Bill was only a few seconds away for the kiss he had wanted for his entire life, but someone tapped him on the shoulder, distracting him. "Huh?"

Without saying a word, Jules pulled his fist back and punched Bill as hard as he could. The crowd gasped, and even Kayla gasped, as there was a loud sound from the collision. Bill was hit so hard that he let go of Kayla, and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

_Did I just do that?_ Jules thought as he stared wide eyed at the body below him. _I never thought I had it in me._

Suddenly remembering the crowd around him, he looked it. It was pure silence for a while, but then someone threw their hat up in the air and let out a loud whoop. After that moment every teenager at that party shouted out in joy and threw up their hats.

"MARTY!" Kayla nearly exploded. "That was amazing!"

"It was? I mean... it was." Jules smiled and looked down at his hand.

"No one has ever done that before! The only thing close to that was me kicking him in the shins!" Jules was covered in hugs again, but he didn't mind.

"Now that was heavy." he heard another voice behind him, and he knew it was Marty- the real Marty. He turned around to see Marty smiling broadly at him.

Everything went according to plan after that. Marty promised that he wouldn't let Clara and Doc get in the delorean with him. Jules told him briefly that Clara was supposed to leave Doc when he told her he was a time traveler, but she would come back.

"Check." Marty said just before Jules got into his time train.

"See you in the future!" Jules said, and then he vanished behind the door.

"Hello?" Jules poked his head out and looked at his house. Everything seemed normal...

He put the time train back in the garage and tried to sneak up into his room. "JULES!" Clara's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Blast." Jules said angrily. "Oh well. I've had enough for one night."

"Jules, what are you doing? I thought you were going to try to play chess with Verne." His mother said when she came into view.

"Chess with Verne? What?"

"Are you all right?" Clara asked, looking worried. "Emmett!"

"DAD!" Jules was quicker than his mom and he suddenly ran into the kitchen, hoping everything was the same. He sighed in relief as he saw his dad playing chess with Verne.

"Great Scott, what is it? You sound as if you've seen a ghost!"

"just need you to tell me everything that happened today." There was a pause where Doc exchanged glances with Verne.

"All right... Well, first you went to visit the McFlys, but they weren't there. When you..."

"Got in trouble with Strickland for being late." Verne interrupted.

"Right. Then you came home and Verne told us about your date with Karla-"

"Was I grounded?"

"Why would we ground you?" Doc said, and Jules was suddenly relieved.

"It was all Bill's fault that you were late."

Jules heart sank when he heard those words. Was he still getting bullied by Bill, even though punched him? Jules tried to figure out why nothing had changed when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it he discovered it was Karla, back to her normal self.

"KARLA!" Jules' thoughts about Bill slipped away as he ran out and kissed her.

"Wow, Jules, what was that for?" she said in surprise, but she looked happy and excited.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"Missed me? But why? I was just here a few hours ago."

"Really?" Jules looked confused. He decided that he should just go with the flow, for so far everything was back to normal, and he wasn't grounded.

"Listen, Karla, I need you to tell me something about this morning..."

"This morning? What is it?" she asked, looking slightly confused but willing to answer his question.

"What did Bill do this morning?" Jules stared in her eyes, waiting in agony for her answer. He had been hoping something would change about him.

"Jules!?" she said in confusion, looking as if she was about to ask him if he was ok.

"Just please tell me. I need to know."

"Well," she said slowly. "He did the same thing that his family has been doing for years..."

Jules' heart seemed to be acting as a drum roll.

"He crashed into a tree."

_The End_


End file.
